


My story

by Mena6124



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mena6124/pseuds/Mena6124
Summary: This is an update related to the au I'm writing.. check my acc on twt @/baek412soo(It's not edited so mind the mistakes and typos 😘)





	My story

**Author's Note:**

> This is an update related to the au I'm writing.. check my acc on twt @/baek412soo
> 
> (It's not edited so mind the mistakes and typos 😘)

After they ate, baekhyun sat the tray on the floor and was about to get off bed when kyungsoo pulled him back to sit back..

"What..?" Baekhyun asked

"it's Christmas, We both are free today.. Allow us to be lazy. Come here" kyungsoo open his legs for baekhyun to sit between them which he did his side pressed to kyungsoo's chest.. He then put his head on kyungsoo's arm so they can be face to face. Kyungsoo leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the lips which baekhyun welcomed with a sigh.

“Baekhyun” kyungsoo whispered willing to finally get baekhyun to talk about his past

“hmm?” baekhyun hummed

"Why did you panic earlier? Did you really think I left you?" Kyungsoo asked giving baekhyun that intense look he started getting used to.

"I don't know. I couldn't find you anywhere And I don't know I just thought you left" he admitted

"Okay.. Baekhyun I know something happened to you when you were a teenager that made you like this and I hope you could trust me and tell me about it" kyungsoo said intertwining their hands and placing a soft kisses on baekhyun's knuckles.

“soo, I do trust you.. a lot! I'm just afraid, a lot of things I did.. aren't really things to be proud of” baekhyun said sighing

“Just tell me Baekhyun.. I won't judge you I promise, besides the Baekhyun in front of me now isn't the same baekhyun eight years ago right?” Kyungsoo said smiling

“right” baekhyun answered cupping kyungsoo's cheek with one hand

“So..?”  
“So…” Baekhyun repeated before taking a deep breath

"uuh! You know I have a history with drugs and alcohol.. I mean nothing to hide.. it's all over the internet so you must've read about it"

"I only believe the things you said.. what people are saying.. what dispatch tried to “reveal” all of that.. I don't care about" kyungsoo said, baekhyun nodded

" I don't know how to start" baekhyun said after a few seconds of silence chuckling

"take you time. I have all day for you love".

Baekhyun took a deep breath then started telling his story

"I moved with my parents to new York when I was five and stayed there until I was almost eighteen, my parents sent me back here..  
I remember I've always been an energetic curious kid, always, always trying to discover new things.. things that are exciting and dangerous, I guarantee you the version of baekhyun you are dating now is much much calmer than the me before it all.. uhm.. happened” Baekhyun said making kyungsoo laugh

“you were anything but calm last night though” kyungsoo teased earning a light punch from baekhyun

“hey, says you who almost fucked me against the entrance door” baekhyun accused

“do not even bring that up, and don't change the subject too”

“you're the one who changed the subject what the hell?” baekhyun moved a bit away to look at kyungsoo, the latter pulling him back into his embrace

“sorry, okay proceed” kyungsoo said kissing baekhyun's neck

“Okay.. so.. it.. it all started when I was sixteen. This guy, Allen moved to our school and he was so cute and friendly. I became friends with him and being the wild energetic boy I was, still am hehe. I wanted to go to parties, meet people and do all the crazy things teenagers do.

So I started going with him to under ground parties. We used to go to all these places that the police never dare to go to, places where there was easy distribution of drugs and guns and all that. Even though it was scary, the idea of doing something not everyone my age is courageous enough to do was always exciting.

Allen said he's used to go there, so I thought I would be fine. He became my friend and his friends became mine. Most of them were people in their twenties/thirties.. it made me feel mature, manly.. being friend with them.. they of course started influencing me, I started attending less and less classes, I gave up my piano classes, whenever my parents would try to talk me out of it, I was so rude to them, Aah! I remember the first “crazy” thing I did was to get a tattoo, the one on my lower back. Allen convinced me to do it”

“he did a good job there” kyungsoo said moving his hands down to trace the said tattoo with his fingers

“you like it that much?” baekhyun asked

“yeah! I get hard every time I look at it” kyungsoo playfully said

“yah! Pervert! Also stop interrupting me” baekhyun punched kyungsoo, the latter laughed eyes turned into crescents

“Okay.. Okay last time” kyungsoo pretended to zip his mouth and threw the key on the floor, baekhyun laughed

“After that one, I liked the idea of tattoos, that's why I got this small one behind my ear.. I still do Like tattoos but I stopped getting them because they remind me of my past”

“ then my journey with alcohol and drugs started, I remember when we were at a party and I lost a bet or something so they made me drink shots, that was my first time trying alcohol ever and I drank a lot of it.. I don't remember how much did I end up drinking or how did the night end, but I remember waking up the next day in someone's house, Kevin who later on became my... my.. Uum... boyfriend I guess I could say?"

Baekhyun closed his eyes taking a deep breath for a moment before continuing, it's all flashing before his eyes again.. memories he buried deep down in the back of his mind for his own sake are dancing around him like a scary nightmare

"Kevin was 31 and he was a drug dealer. So was Allen actually, the latter worked for Kevin. Later on, after it all crumbled I discovered that Kevin actually sends Allen to high schools to hunt down dumb teenagers like me. Yeah..

Uum... I remember Kevin being so kind to me during that day and the other days.. Nights that came after. Apparently he likes boys like me.

He was so friendly; he used to send gifts to my house and to my school. He gave me a VIP pass to that night club that I learned later was his. I'm not gonna lie; he was a big bad guy with a handsome face, and was treating me right, I started falling for him.”

“You like big guys?” Kyungsoo asked cutting him off

“I like you” baekhyun said kissing kyungsoo's lips

“anyway, we started “dating” I would say.. dating basically was me going to his club almost every night, and him getting me on his lap and kissing me in front of his friends, I didn't realize back then I was used as an accessory, heh! I was so dumb

One day he invited me to his room after I had some drinks like the usual and that was when he introduced me to drugs for the first time. He gave me pills and said "if I take it and was a good boy, he will reward me" and that “he loved me so I got to do it to prove that I love him too" and a good boy I was, I took the pills and then..then.. I.. we.. had sex, I was quite high to remember anything to be honest.

You know I always wanted my first time to be special and special it was but not the special way I wanted" he chuckled at that shaking his head

"After we were done doing whatever we did, I thought we gonna cuddle you know being lovers and all the things we watch in movies. But no, he made me dress up and called Allen and told him to send me home. I would be lying if I say I didn't feel used, I felt like I was a fuck toy.. That's why I panicked earlier.. I'm sorry” he admitted

“you know thinking about it now, I don't why the hell did I even thought we would cuddle when sex was just me in my four and him.. uhm.. you know…

The next morning though, he called and apologized and said I couldn't sleep over because he had meetings and he invited me to his room again that night, he gave me pills, had sex with me, and then sent me home again. And it happened for a few weeks, Again and again and again.. Until Kevin was sure I became a drug addict.

I vividly remember the day he said he no longer gonna give me pills for free.. I went to the night club and.... Aahhh..." baekhyun looked at the ceiling trying to blink the tears away which made kyungsoo's eyes watery too

"It's okay if you wanna cry baby.. it's okay.. and if you don't wanna continue we can do it another time alright" he said caressing baekhyun's cheeks.

«No it's okay.. I already started and I don't think I can do this another time again.. Yeah.. uhm.. so I went upstairs the moment I entered the night club out of habit.. he was there waiting for me. And this time there were no pills so we just had sex. Then he threw my clothes on me and ordered me to dress up.. that's when I asked about the pills.. he laughed and said :

  
_"You aren't planning to have them for free forever. Are you?" Kevin said lightening a cigarette_

_"what do you mean? I've only been having them for you Kevin, because you said it is how I prove I love you”_

_"For me? Oh please shut up! You've been doing this because you enjoy it. You enjoy the pills as much as you enjoy my cock inside your holes"_

_"Kevin.. why are talking like this. Just please give them to me just this time, promise.. I need them kevin please I have no money with me now” baekhyun begged still sitting on the bed_

_“now you admit you want them for yourself fucking shameless slut?” kevin said not even bothering to look baekhyun's direction_

_“Kevin, It’s okay, if you want me to pay for them, I am fine with that just.. just don’t talk to me like this love "_

_"love…” Kevin laughed a loud at that “ listen here kid.. here you get nothing for free.. you want the pills. You pay. Now wear your goddamn clothes and get outta here. I ain't got time for you"_

_tears started falling down baekhyun’s cheeks, this is not the Kevin he knows _  
_"So this is all a lie.. All the gifts and all the nights we spent on this bed.. all this just to make me a druggie.. You used me.."_

_Kevin walked towards baekhyun grabbing him by his chin really hard his teeth started hurting_

_"Listen here you little bitch.. I didn't use you; I've been giving you pills that costs thousands of dollars for free. And I fucked you so good every night; don't act like you didn't enjoy every bit of it, if anyone here was used, it’s me. Bitch if you want the pills put some cash on them. Or go open your legs for strangers like you did with me. I'm really done with your whiney mouth and loose hole. You have 2 minutes to put your clothes on, or Imma throw you outside the bar naked"_

“And that I did, put my clothes on and left the bar. Since then, I stopped going to Kevin’s bar and Allen suddenly disappeared from our school, not that I went there regularly but I noticed.. none of them obviously tried to call me, they knew I made it to a stage where they don't need to contact me.

And you know, being the druggie I became, I needed drugs so, I started going to the clubs near Kevin’s looking for a distributer, and later on I knew a person known as the Scorpio. He offered me a really "good" deal of both coke and pills and I just put my cash on them.

And having both parents with decent jobs, Access to money was so easy. Sadly, so was access to alcohol, since my mom owned a restaurant. So sometimes I'm drunk. Sometimes I'm high, sometimes I'm both. It took less than year for me to crash.. I was so pathetic" baekhyun laughed while shaking his head, his laugh sounding bitter than anything else

"What made you stop?" Kyungsoo asked eyes filled with tears but his gaze still as intense as ever

  
"I overdosed." Baekhyun shrugged this time letting tears fall down his cheeks

_“Baekhyun was on his way to get his third tattoo done, he was walking so slowly head down, he’s still suffering from a hangover from last night, or was he drunk? He did not know._

  
_ Recently he has more alcohol on his system than any other liquids; he wouldn’t even be surprised if he had more alcohol than blood itself. He chuckled at that idea lifting his head._

  
_ Suddenly he saw a car that he knew really well, that snake print on the side of the car can’t go unrecognizable. He stopped walking and waited to see who's going to leave the car. _

  
_He saw Kevin coming out of the car which made him panic and hide behind a tree, a few seconds later, another person walked out of the car; he looked small, baekhyun knew it was Kevin’s new toy, his new victim._

_ He wanted to go to him.. to tell the kid to run before he ruins his life like he did, but then he knew Kevin’s guards would destroy his face even he utters a word. _

  
_When the kid came close to Kevin, Kevin kissed him.. Passionately, Baekhyun saw red. He walked towards them, vision blur, but stopped when he realized, he will not gain anything from creating drama. So he did what a coward like him would do, he took his phone out of his pocket dialing Scorpio’s phone number_

  
_“Your strongest pills and the usual dose of coke, meet me in 5min in our usual place”_

  
_“Someone is having a party I see”_

  
_ “Yes and you’re not invited” baekhyun spat tears falling down his cheeks_

  
_“Whoa! Easy boy! Who got you mad? You know, even the people who been doing this for so long don’t ask for the doses you buy.. If you keep with this rate, you’ll end your life soon”_

  
_“It’s none of your business, all you care about is money that I have. 5 minutes okay!” _

_baekhyun said hanging up the phone on the guy before he adds anything._

_He bought his things and went immediately to his home. He was successful to get two bottle of whine from their house bar without getting caught. He went upstairs ignoring Baekbeom’s calls, closed the door behind him, darkened the room and sat on the floor. _

  
_He first displayed everything he got in front of him on his table, then started drinking and throwing pills inside his mouth carelessly, the images of what he saw today and what happened the last day he was at Kevin’s room flashing before him. _

  
_He felt angry, he was drinking and swallowing pills but the memories aren't going anywhere, He moved to the coke he spread on the table in a line shape. He sniffed it and threw his head on the couch. Few minutes until everything started spinning. _

  
_He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of drugs and alcohol in his system. He suddenly started feeling nauseous. He got up to go to the bathroom, legs wobbly ‘shouldn’t have drunk that much’ he thought. _

  
_He almost fell, he also broke something, was that a bottle of wine? And as if the nausea wasn't enough his chest started burning that he screamed.. He tried to reach the door but couldn’t.. The burning just got worse and he couldn’t breathe, he wanted to call his brother.. He tried to but the air was suffocating. He fell on his knees_

  
_\---_

  
_ Baekbeom was about to go to his room when he heard something break from baekhyun’s room, then another, then a scream.. He hurriedly tried to open the door but it was locked._

  
_“Baekhyun? Are you alright?”_

  
_Muffled groans is the only answers he gets_  
_“Baekhyun, please tell me you’re alright. You’re worrying me”_

  
_“What’s going on Beomie?” his mom asked_  
_Before Baekbeom could ever answer they heard something heavy fall on the ground_

  
_“BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN SON, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? PLEASE ANSWER” his mom called vigorously knocking on the door _

  
_“DAD! BAEKHYUN IS… DAD COME OVER HERE”_

  
_Both Baekbeom and his dad tried to push the door; it took them four tries to be able to break the lock. They found baekhyun trashing on the ground, he looks like life was leaving him._

  
_ His mom fell on the ground right in front of the door. While Baekbeom and his dad hurried to him and tried to wake him up._

  
_\---_  
_ The last things baekhyun could remember was his heart race, he didn’t know exactly if it was stopping or if it was beating fast. Something coming out of his mouth, Baekbeom’s terrified expressions while saying “dad. He’s dead. Our baekhyun is dead” then darkness…_

I woke up after two months, and the first thing I heard was my mom and dad’s words to the doctor which were “are we gonna lose our baby” and “I failed my own son, I wanted to give him his freedom but I didn’t know he’ll do such things”.

  
Those words, are what kept grounded all these seven years, even though I work in such industry..

  
those words really, really broke my heart and after I got better, I let my family decide my fate, which obviously was the best choice.  
My dad sent me here to live with my grandma; he signed me up to a psychiatric and a rehab.

  
It was really hard, especially the first two months, the pain, the craving and the feeling of loneliness and emptiness, but I survived.. Five months later, I started going too music lessons, resumed learning piano, it felt better, having something to do.. I finally felt useful, felt like my life finally had a purpose  
A year later, I auditioned for Lay entertainment, and I was accepted right away.

  
When I met Yixing, I told him everything about what happened to me because I knew if I hid it, it will come out one way or another and you know what he told me…

  
“You are a survivor, the world needs to hear your story” and that I did; tell my story"

  
Baekhyun looked down at his shaking hand taking a deep breathe, suddenly, he felt the world spin around him, then the softness of the blankets. He was lying in bed with kyungsoo hovering over him

  
“Baekhyun, you are strong, so strong and I feel so proud to call you mine, I’m sorry you had to go through all this shit. You didn't deserve to go through all of this.. you only deserve to be loved.

  
I promise you, from now on all your days will only be full of happiness. I promise, I’ll love you forever, every single day. I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you anymore. I will cuddle you everyday and every night, I'll make love to you and treat you right until you forget it all”

  
Kyungsoo didn't notice his tears were falling on baekhyun's face until baekhyun cupped his cheeks whipping the tears away with his thumps

  
“you being with me is enough for me kyungsoo” baekhyun sais softly

  
“love you baekhyun” then he captured baekhyun’s lip in a deep kiss.


End file.
